1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite material produced by using a material of a different kind or a different shape, and a producing method of the composite material.
2. Description of Related Art
Techniques of mounting a tabular material or the like on a base material, and forming a composite material and modifying the surface by using a tool for friction stirring are disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-272919) and Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-229721). Further, a technique of producing a composite material by forming a groove or the like on the surface of a base material, applying a powdered additive, and dispersing the additive with a tool for friction stirring is disclosed in Non-Patent Literature 1 (“Surface Composites Fabricated by Friction Stir Processing”, Osaka University, May 12, 2006).
In the above Patent Literatures and Non-Patent Literature 1, methods for producing a composite material using friction stirring are disclosed.